


[Podfic] Sick Day

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bug going around the daycare. Erik reluctantly plays nursemaid. (Part of Pocky_Slash's Day Care 'Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228937) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

**Length:** 00:24:09

[Download (right-click and save)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sick%20Day.mp3) the MP3 || 22MB


End file.
